1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for use in a pressure support system that supplies a flow of gas to the airway of a patient, and, in particular, to a flexible connector that couples a delivery conduit to a patient interface device and to a pressure support system that includes such a flexible connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube in their esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable airway pressure, such as a bi-level pressure that varies with the patient's respiratory cycle or an auto-titrating pressure that varies with the monitored condition of the patient. Typical pressure support therapies are provided to treat a medical disorder, such as sleep apnea syndrome, in particular, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), or congestive heart failure.
As used herein, the phrases “pressure support system”, “pressure support device”, “positive pressure support”, and derivatives thereof, include any medical device or method that delivers a flow of breathing gas to the airway of a patient, including, but not limited to, a ventilator, CPAP, PAV, PPAP, or bi-level pressure support system.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies involve the placement of a patient interface device, which typically includes a nasal or nasal/oral mask, on the face of a patient to interface a pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from a pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. Generally, the flow of breathing gas is delivered via a delivery conduit or patient circuit which connects the pressure/flow generating device to the mask. A headgear may be employed to maintain the mask on the face of a patient.
Because such masks are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing CPAP to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. One concern in such a situation is that movement of the delivery conduit will disrupt the seal which is formed between the mask and the patient's face. Prior art connectors fail to provide the flexibility necessary to account for this movement. Accordingly, there is a need for a connector that provides increased and freer movement between the mask and the delivery conduit.